


let me give you what you need

by geminicat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Crying, Face Licking, Facials, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Under-negotiated Kink, what can I write about two boys who I have never seen interact? the answer may surprise you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminicat/pseuds/geminicat
Summary: “Mm. Do well today, okay Jeno? I’ll be watching,” Yuta says, fingers brushing through Jeno’s hair again as he gets up off the couch. Jeno doesn’t respond as he watches him leave, heart pounding in his chest.He takes a deep, steadying breath, trying to calm himself down.This seems like it might bode badly for him.[or: Yuta, Jeno, and a praise kink.]
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 24
Kudos: 142





	let me give you what you need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el_mariajin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_mariajin/gifts).



> surprise! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEL ❤️💕💖🧡❣️💞💜💛💘💝
> 
> this was an idea that i tortured mel with a couple months ago, after jeno and yuta posted [these pictures](https://twitter.com/joohoneyonehun/status/1338230348224847872?s=20). face drawing! but on each other! imagine~! i expected it to sit on the back-burner for a while, but what better time to write 7k of a rarepair than my best friends birthday? 
> 
> so my babe, i hope you enjoy your two best boys. i love you!
> 
> title from [fantasia - monsta x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2JzPlpA1Iw), because ofc i needed an mx title for the biggest mbb i know.

NCT 2020 has been a whirlwind.

Jeno feels like he’s doing something new and with a different group of people almost every single day, but. It’s fun. He’s hanging out with members he’s never really gotten the chance to hang out with before and he’s been enjoying it a lot; getting to figure out new dynamics and friendships.

Especially now, when both the _90’s Love_ and _Work It_ units get to promote at the same time. They all hang out backstage together and it’s chaos, but Jeno is never bored.

So, yes, overall it’s been _fun_ , except for the one little fact of — 

“You look really nice today,” Yuta murmurs to him, as they pass each other in the back room. Jeno feels his knees go weak, cheeks flushing automatically. Yuta smirks, brushing his fingers lightly across the side of Jeno’s waist before he’s getting whisked off to perform.

Jeno blinks, coming back to himself and hoping no one saw that.

 _Yuta_.

He didn’t know a lot about Yuta personally before — just that he’s basically Mark’s favorite person (after Donghyuck), and seeing as how Mark is Jeno’s favorite person, he always held him in pretty high regard. They had never really gotten a lot of time to ever get to know each other, previously, and weren’t put in any of the same performance units for NCT 2020 other than the big Resonance stages.

With 90’s Love and Work It both coming out at the same time, though, it meant that they all were on similar schedules; both for practicing and promotions. This _also_ meant that Jeno had gotten pulled into hanging out with Yuta a bunch by Mark while they were all getting their makeup done, or just waiting to be brought to their next schedules.

And Yuta was really cool. He and Jeno got along faster than Jeno expected, Yuta teasing Mark just as much as Jeno liked to, their humor playing well off of each other. He reminded Jeno a lot of Jaemin, which is probably why Jeno latched on so quickly.

Plus, there’s the fact that Yuta is just... _really_ pretty. Jeno knows he’s surrounded by pretty people all day, 24/7, but there’s something about Yuta that sets off the little signals in Jeno’s brain that fire off an endless chant of _prettyprettypretty_ at him whenever he sees him.

It’s fine. Jeno has been dealing with it very well. He knows how to control himself, he can handle it.

Well. He _was_ able to handle it, at least, until the day Yuta went and started his...thing.

—————-

It’s the end of the first week of promotions and they’re backstage at Inkigayo. Jeno feels jittery, the energy and anticipation of performing thrumming through his veins as he waits. He already had his makeup done, and he’s now left to sit back on one of the couches, drumming his fingers on his thigh.

Jeno’s mostly just happy to be out doing schedules again, after having to sit out most of the first round of promotions for _Resonance pt. 1_. The entire NCT 2020 project has been awesome, but he has really missed getting to perform, be on stage.

The backroom is crowded since the _Work It_ unit has been crammed back here with them so they can all stay together and accounted for. It’s _hectic_ to say the least, everyone running around doing things, stylists and makeup artists making sure everything is in order for their performances.

He scans the room, finding Mark still in a makeup chair. He has no idea where Jaemin and Donghyuck are. Since they’re nowhere to be seen in the immediate area, Jeno lets himself relax back into the couch. They aren’t filming anything for NCT Daily today, so he feels content to sit there until it’s time to go on stage

“Jeno~,” Yuta sings, falling into the couch next to him. Jeno startles, not realizing he zoned out. He turns to look at Yuta, who’s flashing him a big smile, leaning onto the back cushion with his elbow. He smiles back, shifting on the cushion to face him better.

Yuta is sitting close, their knees pressing against each other. “Yuta~,” Jeno parrots back. “Excited for performances today? You guys killed it yesterday, made me wish I was in your unit too.”

“Maybe we should switch, especially seeing as most of you weren’t even _born_ in the 90’s,” Yuta says, jokingly, before his eyes focus. “Oh, Jeno — you have, here let me —”

Yuta reaches out his hand, fingers brushing against Jeno’s forehead, fixing a few strands of his hair. His touch is light, but Jeno still feels frozen. Yuta pulls his hand back, seemingly happy now. “There, perfect. Your hair really looks incredible this color, it suits you so well. Maybe I should do it too...”

He says it so casually, eyes going crossed as he examines his own strands, but. Jeno’s mouth goes dry. The tips of his ears go red. _Oh_. 

Jeno knows he has a... _thing_ , with compliments. He tries not to think about it too much. The only person that really knows about it is Jaemin because Jaemin knows everything about him. He can usually control himself, but there’s something about the way that Yuta says these things that makes Jeno’s stomach drop, makes him feel flushed and exposed all over.

He takes too long to respond, he knows, coughing slightly and offering a meek, “ah, thanks hyung, your hair looks great like this too.” His fingers are drumming onto his thigh again, pulling at the seams of his jeans.

The thing about Yuta is that he notices _everything_ ; he’s one of the most observant people Jeno’s ever met. And now he’s looking at him, calculating. Jeno hopes he just drops it.

“Mm. Do well today, okay Jeno? I’ll be watching,” Yuta says, fingers brushing through Jeno’s hair again as he gets up off the couch. Jeno doesn’t respond as he watches him leave, heart pounding in his chest.

He takes a deep, steadying breath, trying to calm himself down.

This seems like it might bode badly for him.

————————

He was right. Ever since that day, Yuta’s been dropping small compliments, hints of praise to him whenever he sees him, and Jeno has been getting more and more overwhelmed.

Three days ago, Yuta came up behind him while Jeno was fixing his hair in the mirror, hands brushing against his back as he went, “You did well today, Jeno.”

Jeno could feel his breath on his neck. He managed to squeak out a soft “ _thank you_ ,” unable to break eye contact with Yuta through the mirror.

Yesterday, Yuta complimented his dancing and Jeno dropped the fan he was holding. By the time was able to pick it up and spin around to try and face him, Yuta had already strolled off.

Safe to say, Jeno has been a little on edge the past couple of weeks. He’s also been jerking off a lot, but that’s neither here nor there.

If Yuta’s voice rings in his ears, telling him he did a good job whenever he comes, well. He can’t help that. It’s definitely not helping him to _not_ pop a boner in public whenever Yuta talks to him, though.

It’s probably time Jeno talks to Mark about it. Maybe he’ll be able to give him a little more clarity in everything, in _Yuta_.

He corners Mark after an NCT Dream rehearsal, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him around a corner in the hallway. Luckily, most of the staff have gone by now.

“Mark-hyung. I need your help,” Jeno says under his breath, trying to speak as softly as possible. Even with limited staff, he doesn’t want to deal with a rogue Donghyuck laughing at him, like he knows he would. Mark instantly turns serious, leader face on, fingers twining with Jeno’s.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay? Did somethi—” 

Jeno cuts him off with a wave of his hand. “No, no, nothing _happened_ , don’t worry. I’m fine. It’s just, um. Yuta?” Jeno bites the corner of his lip.

“Oookay...what about Yuta?” Mark looks like a lost puppy when he’s confused and Jeno just wants to squish his cheeks a little bit, hug him really tight. Maybe later.

“It’s nothing really, he just — he keeps calling me pretty? And I...don’t know what to do,” Jeno says sheepishly. Saying this out loud is significantly more embarrassing than he expected, like, “hey your friend keeps calling me pretty and I get turned on every time, what do I do about this?”

Mark’s face morphs into one of understanding, before turning vaguely concerned again.

“Yo, is this bothering you? If you don’t like it, I can tell him to lay off, y’know.” 

Jeno’s eyes go wide.

“No! No, I don’t want him to lay off. I mean,” Jeno grits his teeth, “I just don’t know what I should...do, about it all, I guess. Like is he always this touchy? I guess I’m just confused about what he’s going for?” 

Jeno averts his gaze from Mark, who now has a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. He knew this would be a bad idea. Why didn’t he listen to himself.

“Ahh, well I wish you all the luck with that one, dude. You’ll need it,” Mark says, amusement evident as he gives Jeno a pat on the shoulder, stepping away from him. Jeno whips his head back to stare at him, a whine escaping his throat.

“What? What does that mean? Mark?” Jeno asks, desperately. Mark, the fucking asshole, is giggling a little bit now as he walks backwards down the hallway back to the practice room. He shrugs and Jeno feels like he might rip his own hair out. And Mark’s.

“Don’t stress, man! Enjoy it, okay?” Mark says, flashing him finger guns. He giggles when Jeno whines out, “Hyuuuung!” before he disappears around the corner.

Well. Some help Mark was. Now Jeno is both horny _and_ a little bit scared.

———————-

It’s been a couple of weeks since the first… _incident_ , as Jeno likes to think about it, and he feels on edge every time he’s around Yuta now. But he’s trying to play it cool, pretend like nothing’s going on. Pretend that Yuta isn’t getting under his skin with every vague compliment he throws his way.

They’re at Inkigayo, again, and Jeno’s coming back into their room when he sees Yuta in the mirror. He peeks over his shoulder, making eye contact, Yuta raising an eyebrow at him through the reflection. Jeno feels himself blushing already.

Yuta’s using one of the makeup artist's eyeliner brushes to draw a little smiley face underneath his eye like the stylists do on himself sometimes around his cheek mole. 

“That looks cute, hyung, I like it,” Jeno offers with a small smile. Yuta stares at him and Jeno’s fingers tug at the rips on his thighs.

“You want one?” Yuta asks. Jeno freezes.

“Oh! Um, I mean, I can do it —” Jeno tries to say, as Yuta drops his hand, spinning around on his heels to face Jeno. They are much closer than Jeno thought they were. Wow, Yuta’s eyes are so pretty, his eyelashes fanned out. Under his other eye is a small drawing of cherries that he must’ve drawn earlier.

Jeno swallows.

“I’ll do it for you,” Yuta says before Jeno is being dragged over to a chair in the corner, tucked away from everyone else. Yuta pushes him down to sit in it before he’s clambering into his lap.

Yuta’s _in his lap_.

“Oh,” Jeno squeaks, eyes wide as Yuta settles back on Jeno’s thighs. His own bracket Jeno’s, caging him in on the chair. They’re usually about the same height, but Jeno has to tilt his chin up to look at Yuta this way and _fuck_. He squirms a little bit, nervous energy making him fidget until Yuta places one hand on his chest.

“C’mon pretty boy, be good and sit still for me,” Yuta says, voice low. It shoots through Jeno’s veins, he feels like he’s on fire. 

He stills instantly.

Jeno doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He feels awkward with them just at his sides, but he isn’t sure if he should… put them on Yuta instead? He feels even more awkward second-guessing everything, but Yuta is hard to read. Hesitantly, he places them on the sides of Yuta’s thighs, by his knees, not too high up.

 _Mistake_. That was a mistake, Yuta’s suit pants are _thin_ , too thin. Jeno can feel how toned his thighs are, feel his muscles tensing as Yuta shifts to make himself comfortable on Jeno’s lap. 

_Fuck_. His thighs are so nice. Jeno wants them wrapped around him.

 _Don’t get hard, don’t get hard_ , Jeno chants to himself in his head.

Yuta brings his hand underneath Jeno’s chin, tilting it up higher. Jeno’s fingers twitch, eyes meeting Yuta’s.

“Mm, there we go,” Yuta says. He turns Jeno’s head slightly to the side, appraising him, eyes sharp. “Don’t worry, I’ll do something good for the performance so the makeup noonas aren’t on my ass for fucking up your face.”

Jeno just nods slightly, as much as he can with Yuta’s fingers holding onto his chin. Yuta leans in closer, too close, and Jeno has to force himself to keep his eyes open, darting everywhere to not look at Yuta directly.

The makeup is cold on his cheek, and he startles a bit when Yuta presses the brush against his skin. Yuta’s thighs tense around him, another warning to sit still and Jeno has to stifle a whimper. 

Yuta is meticulous, drawing slow but steady strokes onto his cheek. Jeno does his best to sit as still as possible, even though he feels like every nerve ending in his body is fizzling from the sheer proximity to Yuta, who’s shifted closer on his lap. Jeno _prays_ he cannot feel where he’s getting half-hard in his jeans.

Jeno doesn’t know how many minutes pass before Yuta is leaning back, inspecting his work. He frowns slightly.

“Oops, messed up a little,” he says under his breath. “Hold this for me, yeah?” And then he sticks the end of the makeup brush in Jeno’s mouth, Jeno instantly closing his lips around it, clutching it in his teeth. He sucks lightly on it, without even thinking.

Yua uses the hand on Jeno’s chin to pull his face closer before he’s _licking his thumb_. Jeno can’t do anything other than stare at his tongue, flicking at the pad of his thumb, mere centimeters away from Jeno’s own skin. Jeno follows every movement, teeth rolling the end of the brush around in his mouth, trying not to fucking drool.

He brings his thumb up to Jeno’s cheekbone, rubbing at the apparent mistake he made with the makeup. Jeno feels frozen in his seat, hot and cold at the same time, fingers now digging into Yuta’s hips. 

“Good boy,” Yuta murmurs, and Jeno can’t even help the noise that escapes his throat, warbled around the makeup brush. Yuta’s eyes flash darker for a second, taking in his every reaction, before he blinks, leaning back from Jeno, pulling the brush out of his mouth. He hums softly, seeming happy with his work.

“Looks cute.” Yuta’s eyes study Jeno’s face and Jeno can barely get out a “thanks, hyung.” 

Jeno feels like he just ran a marathon, and all Yuta did was draw on his _face_.

“Give me your hand,” Yuta says, almost commanding, and Jeno gives him his hand without thinking. Yuta bites the corner of his lip as he writes on the side of Jeno’s pointer finger, and all Jeno can do is stare at their hands wrapped together. 

He zones out, watching Yuta work, drawing precise lines with the brush. He almost doesn’t realize when Yuta is done, until Yuta drops his hand back onto his thigh, _much_ higher than it was before.

“Okay, done,” Yuta says. He bears his hips down, ever so slightly on Jeno’s lap, and Jeno chokes on his breath. 

Yuta just smirks, gracefully pushing himself off of Jeno, standing back up, offering a hand for Jeno to take. Jeno grabs it, hesitantly, letting Yuta pull him up and lead him over to the mirror.

Jeno inspects his face. Yuta was right, it does look pretty cute, “90’s” drawn out around his mole, “LOVE” written on the side of his finger. He jumps, feeling Yuta’s hands around his waist. Yuta plasters his body to Jeno’s back, chin on his shoulder. 

He speaks directly in Jeno’s ear, “See? Looks so good, you look cute with something on your face.”

Jeno feels flushed all over, his body on high alert from every place he can feel Yuta against him, feeding him praise into his ear. Jeno’s knees feel fucking _weak_ like he could crumble at any second.

“T-Thank you,” Jeno manages to stutter out. His voice is so thin and he is definitely _very_ hard in his jeans right now. He knows Yuta’s noticed.

“Do I make you nervous, Jeno?” Yuta asks him, his voice so low in Jeno’s ear, and Jeno can’t do anything except nod, holding back a whimper. Yuta’s eyes darken, hands on Jeno’s waist gripping him harder. He blows gently on Jeno’s neck before he’s pulling back, putting space in between then, and Jeno can finally breathe again.

“Looks like you guys are on soon. Do well for me, yeah?” Yuta says, still watching Jeno through the mirror. Jeno bites his lip slightly, nodding again before Yuta’s disappearing with a brief brush of his fingers across the small of Jeno’s back.

Fuck.

—————

He somehow manages to perform okay — at least, after jerking off furiously in the bathroom stall and coming embarrassingly fast, images of Yuta licking his thumb seared into his brain, his voice ringing in his ears.

It’s after both units have performed and they’re splitting up the cars to bring them all back that Yuta crowds against Jeno again, not so subtly asking if he wants to come hang out at their dorm instead of going back to Dream’s.

Jeno gives a shaky _okay_ , Yuta's fingers wrapping around his wrist gently. He lets him go, announcing that Jeno’s going in their car instead.

Mark gives him a look but doesn’t say anything. When they make it back to the dorms, he’s grabbing Jungwoo, letting them know, very directly, they will be going to hang on the 5th floor for the rest of the day. All while staring directly at Jeno, who wishes the ground would just swallow him whole. It’s hard to hide many secrets in a group that spends all their time together, but that doesn’t mean Jeno wants it to be so _obvious_.

He doesn’t even know what _it_ is, yet; he and Yuta haven’t explicitly talked about anything. For all he knows, Yuta could really just be asking him to hang out and play video games or something. Jeno feels like he’s pretty good at reading signs now, though, and he assumes that that is not what Yuta is inviting him over for. 

He hopes.

He’s overthinking it, he knows. They’ve changed back into their regular clothes, but Jeno hasn’t washed any of his makeup off yet, and Yuta’s drawing feels almost like a brand on his cheek.

It’s quiet when Yuta lets the two of them through the door. When it shuts behind them, Yuta turns to face Jeno, serious.

“You’re okay with this right? I know we haven’t discussed anything, but I don’t want this to be me pressuring you or anyth—” Jeno’s whipping his head up and cutting Yuta off before he can finish.

“No! You aren’t — you aren’t pressuring me at all. I’m okay with this, like, um, _really_ okay. I mean, if this is what I think it is at least. Everything’s good, I’ll just… tell you if it’s too much,” Jeno’s saying, words rushing out of him, heat rising to his cheeks.

Yuta lets him finish before the corner of his mouth is quirking up, tongue darting out to flick against his bottom lip. Jeno stares. Yuta takes a step closer to him and Jeno’s back hits the wall.

“Mm, okay. It’s definitely what you think it is. Be a good boy and come to the bedroom with me?”

Oh. _Oh_. Jeno is absolutely not making it out of here with any of his sanity intact. He nods, dazed already, moving to follow Yuta to wherever his bedroom is. He’s been here before, to hang out with Mark but this is… different. Coupled with the fact he’s never been in Yuta’s room before.

The whole place is blissfully empty, which Jeno is thankful for. He doesn’t exactly want to deal with the awkwardness of running into Taeil or Jaehyun when he is very clearly here for one reason only.

Yuta doesn’t bother closing the door to his bedroom, sitting down on what Jeno presumes is his bed. He raises an eyebrow at him, gesturing him over. When Jeno is close enough, Yuta grabs his hand, pulling him down on top of him. 

Jeno’s knees hit the mattress, bracketing Yuta’s legs. He hovers, unsure, until Yuta's palm is pressing his hips down, pushing until Jeno's ass is sitting on Yuta's thighs. So Jeno is practically _sitting in his lap_. Their position from earlier is reversed, and somehow it’s worse with Jeno on top.

Yuta looks up at him through his eyelashes and fuck, he’s so pretty. Jeno can’t even believe it.

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” 

Jeno doesn’t get a chance to respond before Yuta’s lips are on him, gentler than he expected them to be. He lets himself be kissed for a few moments, before realizing he should probably kiss _back_. He grabs a fistful of Yuta’s shirt, pulling him closer.

Yuta hums, and then his fingers are tangling Jeno’s hair, tilting his face a bit, and the kiss intensifies. Jeno doesn’t think he’s ever been kissed like this before, so _fervently_. He lets out a soft noise when Yuta nips at his bottom lip, tongue flicking out to soothe it. 

He relaxes into Yuta’s lap, shuffling closer, pressing their bodies even more into each other. Jeno’s definitely getting hard already, but this time it doesn’t fucking matter if Yuta notices — he _wants_ him to notice.

“Eager, baby?” Yuta murmurs against his mouth, causing a soft groan to escape Jeno’s throat. Yuta licks against the seam of his lips, before pulling back. “We’re just getting started.”

Jeno tries to pull him back in, but Yuta tsks, trailing his fingers down Jeno’s sides. He rucks up the bottom of his shirt, palms hot against Jeno’s skin, mapping out the lines of his abs.

“Fuck, you’re so goddamn hot,” Yuta says, reverently, nails scratching against his stomach. Jeno bites his lip, body tingling. Yuta’s eyes are dark, darting up to look at his face. “You like it when I compliment you, don’t you pretty boy? Like it when I tell you how gorgeous you look, how good you’re doing?”

Jeno fucking _whines_ , fingers twitching against Yuta’s chest, toes curling in where they’re tucked under his thighs. Yuta catalogs everything. His hand drags up Jeno’s chest, flicking out against one of Jeno’s nipples. 

“Words, Jeno.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jeno says, voice thin. “Yeah, I — I like it a lot.” 

Yuta’s fingers skirt down to his thighs, digging into them briefly. “Sit up for a sec, yeah? And take off your pants.”

Jeno lifts himself on his knees, letting Yuta slide out under him, twisting to reach his nightstand and reach into one of the drawers. Jeno’s fingers feel clumsy as he unbuttons his jeans, unzipping them and shimmying them down his hips. He’s just finishing tugging them off his legs, when Yuta finds what he needs, dropping the lube on the bed next to them.

Yuta settles himself back under Jeno again, palming his thighs and pulling him back down on top of him. Jeno wraps his arms loosely around his shoulders.

“Hi,” Yuta says, hands warm on Jeno’s skin. “I’m gonna finger you, and you can just sit there and look pretty.”

“Shit,” Jeno breathes out. “Yeah, okay.”

Yuta’s fingers squeeze into the muscle of his thighs and he tenses, as Yuta tilts his head up, claiming Jeno’s mouth again. Jeno sinks into the kiss, falling slightly forward into Yuta. Yuta’s jeans are rough against the back of his thighs, but it feels good, grounds him.

He feels Yuta palm his ass before his touch disappears and he can hear the lube bottle click open. Jeno tries to focus instead on Yuta licking into his mouth, tongue tracing the backs of his teeth.

Jeno _jolts_ when he feels the first brush of Yuta’s finger against his entrance, tracing circles along the rim. He hisses at the cold of the lube, warming up quickly against his skin. Yuta’s applying barely any pressure, just lightly skimming his finger, and Jeno tries to bear his hips down to no avail. He can _feel_ Yuta smile against his mouth, pressing his finger along his perineum instead.

He tries to grind his hips closer to Yuta’s. He can feel Yuta’s bulge through his jeans, and wishes they were skin on skin, wishes he could see Yuta’s dick.

“C’mon,” Jeno whines. Yuta pulls back, raising an eyebrow at him, taking his fingers away completely.

“What happened to being a good boy for me? Thought you could be patient, baby,” Yuta says, almost patronizing. A hot rush of shame surges through Jeno, and he hangs his head slightly

“I can, I _can_ be good, you just aren’t _doing_ anything,” he says, pouting. He just needs Yuta to fucking _touch_ him, he feels like he’s been edged for weeks now.

“Mm, then you’re not being very good then, are you? You think just because you’re so pretty you can always get your way?” 

Jeno takes a shuddering breath.

“Please?” he asks, tries, anything to get Yuta to touch him again.

“Hm,” Yuta hums before his hands are back on Jeno’s ass and his finger is against his hole again. This time, he applies pressure, until he’s slowly pressing inside. Jeno’s body tenses, before he wills himself to relax, accepting the intrusion, resting his forehead against Yuta’s. 

And then Yuta’s speaking again. 

“Prove it, baby. Prove how good you can be. Fuck yourself on my finger.”

Heat rushes through Jeno, arms tensing around Yuta’s shoulders. He steels himself, determined, as Yuta just stares at him, not moving his hand at all. His other traces down his thigh, resting lightly there, as he looks at Jeno expectantly. “Well?”

Jeno’s never been one to back down from a challenge.

He raises himself a bit on his thighs, Yuta almost slipping out, before pushing himself back down. _Fuck_ . It’s been a while since he’s had anyone else’s fingers inside his own, and Yuta’s are so _nice_.

He rides Yuta’s finger like that, slowly, deliberately, Yuta never taking his eyes off of him. Except he needs — more, it’s not enough, he wants Yuta to ruin him. He’s already adjusted to the stretch, and Yuta’s barely moving, leaving it up to Jeno to try and adjust the angle to no avail.

“Yuta-hyung,” Jeno mutters, dropping his hips down and fluttering his lashes as he looks down at Yuta, “haven’t I been good?”

Yuta's eyes darken, crooking his finger ever so slightly inside of Jeno. He shudders at the movement, a whine escaping his throat when Yuta drags his finger out until Jeno is clenching around nothing. Jeno frowns at the loss, about to say something, before his entire body _jolts_ as Yuta fucks two of his fingers back inside him, hard.

"Oh fuck," Jeno groans, low in his throat. Yuta's fingers are stretching him open so nicely, with just a hint of burn that Jeno revels in. Yuta's pace is steady, not fucking in too hard or too fast, just enough that Jeno feels it in his bones every time he drives his fingers in.

Yuta's jeans are rough against the back of Jeno's thighs, his ass, and it helps keep Jeno focused as Yuta's deft fingers turn him to jelly on his lap. He feels laid bare, his entire world focusing on Yuta, on how Yuta's fingers are fucking him, how his other hand is palming up and down his thighs, scratching lightly into his skin.

Jeno thinks he's moaning, unintelligible noises leaving his mouth the longer Yuta stretches him open, babbling a string of nonsense every time Yuta grazes against his prostate. His head has dropped to Yuta's shoulder, trying to muffle his moans as he tries to stay fucking coherent. Yuta nips at his earlobe, flicking his tongue out against his piercings, tracing the shell of his ear and making Jeno's whole body go taut.

The room feels ten degrees hotter than when he first arrived, the air between them thin. He doesn't know how long they've been like this, Yuta's fingers dragging every little sound out of him. Could be minutes, could be hours. 

Yuta thumbs at his perineum, teasing a third finger at his rim, but never pushes inside. He keeps up the deep grind of his two fingers instead, whispering filth into Jeno's ear, telling him how good he's being, how beautiful he looks like this, how perfect he is. 

When Yuta finally slips his third finger in, Jeno feels like a part of him _breaks_ , letting out a deep moan. His back arches as Yuta fits it alongside his other fingers, the stretch barely burning at all from how long Yuta's been opening him up. His whole body feels like liquid.

He feels Yuta's other hand grab his chin to tilt his head up so they're eye to eye again. Yuta has the barest hint of a flush on his skin, pupils blown wide, so fucking dark Jeno can barely make out the brown of his iris. Jeno's own vision feels hazy as Yuta massages his fingertips against his prostate. He's sure his cock is leaking precum onto Yuta's jeans from how it jumps with every twitch of Yuta's fingers.

"You're doing so well, baby,," Yuta hums, fucking his fingers in hard. Jeno chokes on a moan, electricity fizzling through his veins as his hands bunch Yuta's shirt in between his fingers. There are tears forming in his eyes, threatening to spill over. Yuta is _merciless._

Yuta presses a kiss to his mouth, to his nose, lips skimming across his cheek, gentle and delicate. Until he parts his mouth and licks a line underneath Jeno's eye, where his mole is, where Yuta's own handiwork is still painted on his face. A shiver runs through Jeno's body, Yuta's tongue grazing against his skin a second time, wetting the skin, biting softly at his cheekbone before he's pulling back, facing Jeno again.

Jeno tries to form a response but his tongue feels too heavy for his mouth, brain scrambling to make words happen through the fog of pleasure running through him. Yuta just looks at him, contemplating, before he's placing two fingers on Jeno's bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open. 

Jeno drops his jaw, Yuta slipping both fingers inside and pressing down lightly on his tongue. Jeno gags a little, but it's _good_ , fuck, it gives his head something to focus on that isn't Yuta's fingers in his fucking ass, driving him insane.

He closes his lips around Yuta's fingers, sucking lightly, saliva pooling in his mouth. He feels — he feels fucking surrounded, Yuta in his mouth, Yuta in his ass, feels fucked out and desperate. He moans around Yuta's fingers, but it comes out a garbled mess, wet and mumbled. Yuta doesn't take his eyes off of him, watching every little movement Jeno makes, every twitch of his body in his hands.

It's when Yuta flicks his wrist up, nailing his prostate dead on that the tears finally spill from Jeno's eyes. He's overwhelmed, his cock is so hard and he feels loose, open, a puppet for Yuta to play with to his heart’s desire. 

Every sound he makes gets lost around Yuta's fingers, spit gathering at the corners of his mouth and running down his chin. The sounds echoing through the bedroom are wet, would be gross if Jeno didn't feel so out of his fucking mind right now. He tries to rut against Yuta, just a little, but the denim is so rough on his swollen cock that it hurts.

Yuta is fucking his fingers in faster, every thrust purposeful, now that Jeno is strung out, limp, feeling out of his body as he tries to balance himself on Yuta's lap. He grips harder against Yutas back, pulling him closer to his body as he gasps around his fingers, trying not to choke as they press deeper into his mouth. There’s a slight ache in his jaw, but he loves it, basks in it.

"You're so good for me, Jeno, _fuck,_ " Yuta groans out. "So pretty, baby, fucking gorgeous on my fingers like this."

Jeno's cock jumps pathetically, another trickle of precum dripping out, whining around Yuta's fingers filling his mouth. He feels like he's been on edge for hours now, hanging on the precipice, as Yuta drags it out as long as he can. There's a thin sheen of sweat covering his body, his face is covered in a mixture of spit and tears, and he just needs to fucking _come_ , holy shit, he's so fucking _close_. He licks against Yuta's fingers, gasping out another moan.

"You wanna come, Jeno? Wanna come on my fingers? Been so good, letting me fuck you so well, feel so good around me, so damn beautiful—" Praise streams out of Yuta's mouth so fast Jeno can barely keep up, but he hangs on to it like a lifeline, letting the words wash over him. His body trembles as Yuta brings him closer and closer.

Jeno feels like a live wire, pleasure sparking at the edges, every crook of Yuta's fingers setting him off, every press against his tongue. He's so fucking _close_ , can feel it swirling low in his belly, feel himself clenching around Yuta every time he fucks up, moaning around his fingers.

"Come for me," Yuta says— no, _commands_ — his voice so direct that Jeno's mind immediately goes blank, rushing in his ears as his back arches and he's _coming_ , untouched. Yuta fucks him through it as he squeezes his eyes shut, a wordless sob reverberating against Yuta's fingers in his mouth. Spots of light speckle his eyelids as he comes, probably staining Yuta's shirt, body spasming as he reaches his peak.

There’s a buzzing in his ears as he finally comes down, seconds, maybe minutes later. He slumps onto Yuta, who slips his fingers out gently, running his hands up and down his sides, soothing him. Jeno's body jumps at the contact, before relaxing again, feeling like a pool of liquid on Yuta.

"Holy shit," Jeno rasps out, voice hoarse and strung out. His breathing is labored and he tries to get it under control. Under him, Yuta lets out a huff, petting down Jeno's hair.

"Good? You seemed to enjoy that," he murmurs as Jeno burrows himself further into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah just — just give me a minute." Jeno is very, very determined to make Yuta feel just as good, just...whenever he feels like he has control of his limbs again.

Yuta doesn't rush him, just stroking his fingers through his hair, down his back, humming gently, until Jeno slowly comes back to himself. Jeno wiggles his fingers, still buzzing gently, but he feels clearer, more in control of his body now, after Yuta took him entirely apart.

Moments pass until Jeno sits back to face Yuta, a determined look in his eyes. Yuta looks at him, amusement written on his face. Jeno smiles at him, his eyes turning up.

"Hi. I'm going to suck you off now, okay?" Jeno says, watching Yuta bite his lip to hide a grin.

"Yeah? Go for it, baby," Yuta says, eyes twinkling. 

He’s determined to give it back to Yuta as good as he gave it.Jeno slides off his lap, onto his knees on the floor, before finally undoing Yuta's jeans, making him sit up a bit to tug them down his legs along with his underwear. Yuta's cock is flushed red, skinnier than Jeno's but longer and Jeno salivates at the idea of having it in his mouth.

He wraps his hand around it, feels it pulse in his palm, feels the weight. He licks a stripe up the bottom. Tugging the foreskin down, Jeno laps around the head, eyes trained up at Yuta, who’s looking down at him almost reverently.

Jeno fits his lips around the tip of Yuta's cock, head still exposed so he can swirl his tongue around it, Yuta twitching in sensitivity but not pushing him away. Yuta's own hands come down to tangle in his hair, not forcing him down any further, just a steadying pressure on his head. Jeno lets his eyes flutter shut as he takes more of Yuta into his mouth, fitting half the length before he's hitting the back of his throat.

He gags a little bit, pulling back, but no less determined, licking at the slit before taking Yuta into his mouth again. Above him, Yuta groans, his fingers tightening in Jeno's hair.

" _Shit_ , Jeno, you're so good at this, what the fuck," Yuta says, voice low, echoing in Jeno's ears. He preens from the praise, taking more of Yuta in his mouth, trying to stop himself from gagging. Saliva pools at the corners of his mouth, dripping down the shaft of Yuta's cock, collecting around his fingers curled at the base.

Jeno bobs his head, jerking his hand on the length he can't fit in his mouth, spit making the slide smooth. Yuta's cock is heavy in his mouth, a nice weight on his tongue. He welcomes the ache in his jaw, only driving him to fuck Yuta's cock into his mouth faster, tongue dragging on the upstroke. Yuta's letting out a steady stream of praise, each word making Jeno try harder, take Yuta deeper into his mouth.

When Yuta grips his hair harder, involuntarily, Jeno lets out a groan that vibrates around Yuta’s shaft.

“You like that? Like your hair being pulled?” Yuta asks him, voice hoarse. Jeno tries to nod around his mouthful of cock, twisting his wrist to feel Yuta pulse in his palm. Yuta lets out a hiss, yanking roughly at Jeno's hair, pushing him a bit further onto his cock. Tears well in Jeno's eyes but he takes it, Yuta pushing him no further than he's comfortable with.

He sucks hard on Yuta, before pulling off completely, catching his breath, licking against the slit of his head.

"I want you to — come on my face, please," Jeno gasps out, dragging his hand against Yuta's foreskin. He watches as Yuta shuts his eyes, tilting his head back and swallowing, before opening the back up to stare darkly at Jeno.

"God, yeah, anything you want, you're amazing," Yuta says, awed, fingers tugging at his hair again. He lets his head be tilted back, savoring the burn in his scalp. He licks his lips, wrapping them around Yuta’s cock with renewed vigor, taking it back into his mouth and setting a brutal pace.

“Fuck, Jeno, I’m not going to last, you're so—” Yuta says through gritted teeth. Jeno keeps up his pace, jerking him more with his hand, sliding his tongue underneath his foreskin, swirling around the head. He brings up his other hand to tug at his balls, feeling him tense in his hand.

When Yuta’s moans become louder, fingers tugging at his hair with a fucked out “ _Jeno, baby,”_ falling from Yuta’s lips, Jeno pulls his mouth off. He keeps his hand stroking Yuta’s dick, eyes trained upon his face as he twists his wrist.

Yuta’s eyes are squeezed shut, his mouth dropped open slightly, his chest flushed and breathing hard as Jeno strokes him to completion. When he feels Yuta’s cock jump in his hand, balls tightening, he positions himself closer, feeling the first streak of Yuta’s come paint across his cheek, hitting his mouth. 

He darts his tongue out to lap at the come, as he jerks Yuta through his orgasm, come streaking across his nose, his cheeks, his eyebrow. Jeno sits there patiently, a _good boy_ , as Yuta comes down from his high, letting go when Yuta’s body thrums in oversensitivity. He laps at the come pooling by his mouth.

When Yuta finally pries his eyes open, he groans at the sight in front of him, Jeno on his knees painted in his come. He releases his grip on Jeno’s hair, cupping his chin instead, thumbing at the streaks of white on his cheek.

“God, look at you, you’re beautiful,” he murmurs, as his thumb swipes through the come, dragging it to Jeno’s mouth. Jeno opens his mouth greedily, sucking the come off. Yuta gently feeds his own come to him, Jeno swallowing it all, until Yuta brings his thumb to his own mouth, flicking his tongue out against the pad of his finger. 

Jeno whimpers, watching, wondering if he can get hard again.

Yuta must deem him clean enough because he’s tugging him back up onto the bed. This time, they’re both actually lying down, heads resting on the pillow. Yuta shucks off his already dirty shirt, using it to wipe off the rest of his come off of Jeno’s face.

“Mmm, there, good enough for now,” Yuta says, throwing his shirt somewhere onto the floor. 

They lie there a while, Yuta’s eyes closed, until Jeno starts to get fidgety, now that the sex high has left.

“Hyung,” Jeno whispers, rolling over to face Yuta and poke him in the arm. “Hyung, I’m hungry, will you buy me dinner?”

Yuta cracks an eye open to look at him, snorting.

“You think you can just swindle dinner out of me now that we’ve fucked?” Yuta asks, raising an eyebrow. Jeno just beams at him, eyes crinkled. Yuta finally cracks, tugging lightly at Jeno’s bangs as he sits up, stretching his arms out. “Yeah we can get dinner, my treat. Shower first, though.”

Yuta gets off the bed as Jeno whines, flopping back onto the mattress not wanting to move. He huffs after a minute, finally sitting up. Yuta watches him, amused, as he offers a hand for Jeno to take.

Yuta looks him once over, lip quirking into a smirk, adding a “Good boy. Shower now, maybe I’ll even suck you off this time,” before he’s turning on his feet. He walks through the bedroom doorway out to the hall, and Jeno is left to stare at his naked ass, mouth slightly agape.

He swallows, before following Yuta out.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me how i got 7k out of two boys who have barely talked to each other. idk either.
> 
> also yes i fucked with schedules a bit. they did not have their face drawings on the same show. but i'm the writer and i can do what i want!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kittykooks)!


End file.
